


More than Hate

by Akila_K



Category: Ancient History RPF, Punic Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akila_K/pseuds/Akila_K
Summary: After Zama, Scipio and Hannibal meet again.A sequel of More than Enemy.
Relationships: Scipio Africanus/Hannibal Barca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	More than Hate

赢过汉尼拔并没有令他像原本以为的那样高兴。

他带着一小队骑兵在战场外围找寻汉尼拔的踪迹，结局已经很明晰——敌军被他们全数包围，接下来要发生的事无非就是坎尼的再演。

胜利唾手可得，可西庇阿却觉得异常焦躁，在密密麻麻的人群中搜寻敌军指挥官的工作并不顺利。他们绕了两圈，毫无收获，汉尼拔很可能已经逃走了。有人问他：“将军，是否扩大搜索范围？”

西庇阿愣了一下，如果捉到汉尼拔，他要怎么做呢？向迦太基索要高昂赎金？把他绑回罗马游街示众？甚至……西庇阿不愿往下想了，无论哪一种都比战死更屈辱更痛苦。汉尼拔是个充满骄傲的男人，他无意去伤害这份骄傲。

“算了，”西庇阿说，“他或许早就逃走了，我们回去吧。”

在战争结束后的一两天里，下至普通士兵上至莱利乌斯与马西尼萨，所有人都沉浸在胜利中，唯独西庇阿兴趣缺缺。他长时间地待在自己的军帐中，先是写完了将呈至罗马的战报，随后又草拟了要给迦太基的和谈条例，接着便无所事事起来。

莱利乌斯和马西尼萨来找他，努米底亚的新王是来同他道别的。“我们已经拿到分得的战利品了，”马西尼萨说，“努米底亚刚完成合并，现阶段还有很多事情需要处理，我得先回去一趟。西庇阿，之后若还有需要，你再派人送信给我。”

“好的，”他们握住了对方的手臂，西庇阿说：“愿众神保佑你，马西尼萨。”

“愿众神保佑你，西庇阿。”马西尼萨朝他示意完转身离开了帐篷。莱利乌斯看着他的挚友兼上司：“你为什么闷闷不乐的？打败了那个汉尼拔，元老院也再没有借口不为你举办凯旋式。我以为你会是最高兴的那个。”

“我并没有闷闷不乐。”西庇阿说。

莱利乌斯挑着眉：“你骗谁都骗不了我。”

“……”西庇阿看了他一眼，想了想，说：“战前我非常自信我们会赢……可是，实际上却并不是那么轻松。如果你和马西尼萨再晚回来一会儿，或许中路的步兵们就要顶不住了……”“嗯……”莱利乌斯确实听到过士兵们感叹汉尼拔的精锐部队非常勇猛。

“他真的很厉害……”西庇阿感叹。

“已经结束的事就是结束了。不管怎么说，最终胜利的都是我们这边。你是那个唯一战胜他的人，而且赢得堂堂正正。”莱利乌斯说。

“嗯。”西庇阿点点头，好友的话纾解了他的些许焦虑，但还是有什么堵在他的胸口。

“主人，”他的奴隶前来通报，“有位百夫长求见。他说有人把一封书卷扔在了营地门口，上面写着您的名字。”

西庇阿和莱利乌斯互相看了一样。“让他进来。”他说。

百夫长送来的莎草纸卷上确实用拉丁语写着他的名字，但其它地方却全是希腊字符。“希腊语？”莱利乌斯瞥了一眼，“不……这根本读不通啊。”可西庇阿却笑了，望着迷茫的莱利乌斯，他说：“我需要你帮个忙。”

“把这封信送出去。”莱利乌斯说。

“是！”信使跨上马背。值夜的士兵为他打开了军营的大门，他骑着马消失在了夜色里。

马儿朝着西南方向前进，不多久，就来到了一座阿斯塔特神殿附近。信使把马拴在远处，捏紧了手里的剑，慢慢走近那座神庙。

已经有人在那里等着他了。那人看了他一眼，笑了：“又见面了。”

“我以为你去了哈德鲁米图姆。”他摘下头巾。

“我是去了，但又回来了。”

“你就不怕我带人来把你押走吗，汉尼拔？”

“这句话也适用于你吧，现在的你可比我重要多了，西庇阿。”汉尼拔往杯子里倒入葡萄酒，“我还担心你不会出现呢。”

西庇阿在他对面坐下：“是吗？可你连酒都准备好了，分明是笃信我会来啊。”

迦太基人把杯子递过去：“给，或者你也可以选我的这个杯子。”

“这个就可以。”西庇阿接过，喝了一口葡萄酒，甜味在舌尖上舞动着，果味浓厚、香气馥郁：“迦太基产的？”

“是的。”

“早就听闻迦太基人的葡萄酒是整个地中海世界最棒的，果然是名不虚传。”

“很高兴你喜欢，”汉尼拔拿出奶酪和橄榄放到西庇阿面前，“也尝尝这些。”

“所以，”西庇阿摇晃着杯中的酒，“你是为了尽地主之谊把我叫出来吃饭的吗？”

汉尼拔看着他：“我想再见你一面，在回迦太基之前。”

“你要回去了？”他皱起眉，想起迦太基对待战败的将领向来就以严苛出名，大部分的下场是被处死。

“明天出发。”汉尼拔举起酒杯向他致敬，“在那之前，先让我恭喜你赢得了一场漂亮的胜利。”

西庇阿不太确定对方是否在讽刺他，不过汉尼拔看起来似乎挺诚恳。于是他回答：“谢谢。我倒是有一个忠告：下次别再用战象了，或许一开始它们是有那么点儿震慑效果，但时间久了就会发现它们的缺点更甚。”

“我知道，”汉尼拔说，“我只是希望它们至少能给你带去一点麻烦。但显然，你总能出乎我的意料。”

“我就当你是在夸我了。”西庇阿支起手臂撑着脑袋，拿起一块奶酪。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天喝着酒，相谈甚欢，感觉竟是像老朋友一样自然。上一次见面的时候，他们并没有时间深入交谈；可现在，他发现汉尼拔风趣又睿智，学识丰富、眼界开阔，性格豁达、平易近人，举止优雅随和，着实非常迷人。西庇阿觉得十分放松，自踏上非洲以来，好像还是第一次有这样的感觉。

钦佩自己的敌人是一件奇怪的事，但汉尼拔就是这样特别。他能让一群语言不通的士兵们融合成一个集体并誓死效忠。在这点上，他心服口服。

西庇阿觉得自己似乎喝了太多的酒，时不时能感到一股热意上涌。他摸了摸脸颊，有点儿烫。

“说起来，你打算怎么处置俘虏？”汉尼拔问。

原来这才是正题。“你觉得我该怎么做？”西庇阿咬着橄榄，“坎尼那时候你是怎么做的？”

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿，说：“我知道罗马人不会轻易展现慈悲。只是，在你的俘虏之中有些人陪我征战了17年，我不能什么也不做就看着他们被贩卖为奴。你也是指挥官，应该能明白我的这种心情。如果是你站在我的位置，我想你也会做同样的事。”

现在轮到西庇阿沉默了，他确实能理解汉尼拔的心情，也敬重他这份惦念部下的心。只是，在这件事上，他能做的有限。取出橄榄核，他说：“我理解，但我也有我的难处。”他停顿了一下，“说服元老院并不是件容易的事，就算可以做到，我的手下也还有不少在坎尼战败后被流放了十几年的士兵，不用我说你也该知道他们对你恨之入骨。我不能为了你去得罪他们。”

汉尼拔对这样的回答无疑是失望的，但他还是表示了理解。西庇阿叹了口气，内心深处，他实在不忍拒绝这个男人。想了一会儿，他说：“我可以答应你，我会尽量帮忙。至少，我可以告诉你他们会被送去哪里。或许到时候你可以派人去把他们买回来。”

“非常感谢。”汉尼拔说。西庇阿冲他眨眨眼，“但这件事你可一定要保密啊。”

“当然。”汉尼拔看起来轻松多了。

“天快亮了。”西庇阿说。时间过得太快了，他有一种怅然若失的感觉。

汉尼拔犹豫了一下，问：“明天晚上我还能见你吗？”

西庇阿歪了歪头：“你不是要回迦太基吗？”

“我永远可以为你抽出时间，迦太基可以等。”汉尼拔走到他面前，向他伸出手：“明晚同样的时间，还在这里？”

西庇阿握着他的手站起来：“好啊，那我来准备下酒小食。”

他们一起走出神庙，“明晚见。”汉尼拔说。

“明晚见。”

西庇阿赶在太阳升起前回到了营地。吃过早饭，整个上午他听取了各种报告，忙得不可开交。吃午饭的时候莱利乌斯来找他。“心情不错？”他的老朋友问。

“有吗？”西庇阿打了个哈欠，“我要睡一会儿，下午你带大家训练吧。”

“可以。”莱利乌斯点点头，“所以昨晚你去哪儿了？搞得那么神神秘秘的。”

“收集情报。”西庇阿说。反正这种说法也没什么不对，他想。

“好消息？”

“算是吧……”西庇阿撑着脑袋，微微笑着。

莱利乌斯挑挑眉，没再说什么就离开了。西庇阿终于可以一个人待着了。他脱掉盔甲躺下，刚闭上眼帘，汉尼拔带着笑意的眼眸和他柔和沉稳的声线便浮现在了眼前，让他不自觉地回想起昨晚的对话，西庇阿意识到自己几乎记得他们聊过的每一个话题，而汉尼拔幽默的话语依旧能够惹他发笑。热意再度席卷而来，西庇阿揉了揉脸，心想北非就连冬季也还是如此燥热。

他终究是没有睡好，但经过了下午的闭目养神倒也不觉得累。草草地吃过晚饭，他悄悄地把自己的马牵到了营地外，又回来准备起晚上的行囊。他拿了一些无花果干、杏干和烤过的鹰嘴豆，犹豫了一下又从行李中找出了一个木雕。

入夜，他偷偷溜出营地，骑上马再次前往神庙。在老地方栓了马，他步行靠近神庙，却总觉得今天的氛围不太对。

是汉尼拔的陷阱吗？不，如果他想这么做，昨天就可以下手。那他又在哪儿？他安全吗？

感觉有人从背后靠近，西庇阿猛地抽出了佩剑，但来者还是先他一步捂住了他的嘴。“嘘……”汉尼拔的声音在他耳边响起，“是我。”

西庇阿松了口气，把剑塞回剑鞘，汉尼拔松开了他。“是谁在里面？”西庇阿朝着神庙的方向扬了扬下巴。“我不知道。也许是来献祭的，又或许是在卖春，也有可能是别的什么人。”汉尼拔的手按在他的手臂上，轻轻催促：“我们换个地方？”“好。”西庇阿说。

他们借着月色并肩向前走，直至来到一片高地才并肩坐下，将食物和酒堆在一起。“对了，我有东西要给你。”西庇阿找出那个木雕放到汉尼拔手里：“在新迦太基的时候，我从你桌上拿的。现在，物归原主。”他说。

汉尼拔惊讶地看着手里的木雕，轻轻抚摸着，半晌，说了一句：“谢谢。”

“是马戈做的吗？”西庇阿问，“我在他房间里看到了很多木雕。”

“是的，”汉尼拔小心翼翼地把木雕收好，“这可以算是他的一个持续多年的小爱好。”

“……我很抱歉。”西庇阿说，“你的弟弟们都是很好的将领。”

“我也很抱歉，对于你父亲和伯伯的事。”

“你们兄弟间的关系似乎很好。”西庇阿感叹。

“我父亲走得早。长兄如父，在他们眼里，我差不多就是半个父亲。”

“哈斯德鲁巴完全习得了你的狡猾，他就这么在我眼皮底下溜走了。你能相信后来每次费边想要反驳我的时候都会拉这件事出来证明我有多‘年轻莽撞容易上当’吗？”西庇阿模仿着费边一本正经训话的模样，逗得汉尼拔放声大笑：“这让我更为他自豪了。能令你受挫可是一项了不起的成就。”

西庇阿喝了一口酒，耸耸肩，摆出一个无奈的表情。汉尼拔看着他，良久，突然问道：“提契诺是你第一次踏上战场吗？”

“是啊，”西庇阿不解他为什么会问到那么久以前的事，“在罗马，我们十七岁开始参军。”

汉尼拔的眼神异常柔和，他陷入了从前的回忆里：“在提契诺的时候，我亲眼看着你救走了你父亲。”

西庇阿瞪大了眼睛，他拿着鹰嘴豆的手停在了半空中。

“那应该是我第一次见识到罗马人的顽强抗争精神。你那英勇无畏的身姿，实在令人印象深刻。”汉尼拔抿了一口酒：“你一定不知道，从那时候开始我就一直关注着你，西庇阿。”

他确实没想到。汉尼拔关注自己的时间几乎同他关注对方一样长。胸口涌现出一股难以诉说的复杂感觉，那种热意再一次出现，他移开视线，捋了捋头发：“谁能想到，现在我们可以坐在一起喝酒聊天。”

“是啊。”汉尼拔感叹道：“有时候我非常羡慕你。你还那么年轻，就已经取得了大多数人一辈子都无法达成的成就。在罗马，甚至整个意大利，人们赞美着你、爱戴着你、崇拜着你。你就是他们的希望。”他停顿了一下，继续说：“而当我终于与你面对面的时候，这种感觉愈发强烈。”

“我并没有那么……”汉尼拔的赞美让西庇阿在高兴的同时也感到一丝无措。换成其他人，他都能理所当然地全盘接受，但他眼前的男人成功翻越了阿尔卑斯山，在过去十几年的征战中始终保持不败。他是每个罗马人心头的阴影，就连自己也曾几次三番地尝到过汉尼拔带来的绝望。这样一个如同战神般的男人却说着他羡慕自己。“也并不是所有人都支持我。费边给我找过不少麻烦，他甚至反对我来北非。加图……在西西里的时候，就一直指责我铺张奢侈、对手下过度纵容，就连我穿什么衣服和鞋子都被他报告至元老院，在会议上公然批评我‘不像个罗马人’，我不明白，我的穿着打扮与我能否打仗有什么关系？”

“这就是政治。”汉尼拔感同身受地说：“他们会打着‘国家利益’的旗号，做符合个人利益的事情。”

西庇阿无奈地摇摇头，他趴在草地上，用手臂撑起上半身，就像平时在罗马吃饭时那样：“我才是很羡慕你……在坎尼，我亲眼见证了罗马的溃败、见识到了困顿与绝望。你和曾经的敌人不一样，我们不知该如何才能打败你。你的军队总是出现在最意想不到的地方，仿佛看穿了我们所有的行动，即使不占优势也依旧能够绝处逢生。你是罗马的敌人，我应该恨着你，然而，我却羡慕着你出类拔萃的战场指挥、羡慕着你的洞察力和情报能力、羡慕着你无与伦比的智慧、羡慕着你拥有最优秀的骑兵……”

他们凝视着彼此，汉尼拔淡淡地笑着。他看起来和他们第一次见面的时候很不一样了。不再那么锐利，反而是亲切与温和的。“我们必须与彼此为敌真是遗憾。”他说。西庇阿不得不同意这点。

汉尼拔拿起一颗无花果干，问他：“我听说，元老院想要召你回去？”

“我哪里也不会去，除非这场战争完全结束。”这个话题又令西庇阿忍不住头疼。费边虽然已经不在了，但加图依旧处处和他作对。他们希望能让继任者早日接过自己的指挥权，但目前眼看着就能结束这场战争了，西庇阿绝不会让任何人夺走属于他的荣耀。

“我会劝104人法庭早点接受和谈条例的。”汉尼拔和他一样躺下，“反正也没什么好继续打的了。”

他们分享着红酒与食物，聊起了轻松的话题。从诗歌到历史，从天文到哲学。他们发现彼此拥有着非常相似的品味，大多数时候他们有差不多的观点，偶尔也有争论，但最后总能达成的共识。

西庇阿希望这个夜晚永远不要结束，但时间就像是指缝间流走的沙子。他坐起身，望着迦太基人漂亮的眼睛：“汉尼拔，如果可以丢下这所有的一切，你会想去哪里？”

“埃及。”汉尼拔侧卧着，一只手臂支起脑袋，没有丝毫的犹豫。

“为什么？”

“因为埃及很大。”汉尼拔说，“而且它是一个独立的王国，无论是罗马还是迦太基都还没有太多的势力渗透到那里。那里几乎没有人认识我，我可以隐居起来，当一个普通人。”

“你？隐居？”西庇阿笑了，“这可不像你。”

“但我可以这么做，”汉尼拔看着他，眼睛深邃而明亮，“如果我想的话。”

西庇阿看着他，想起书上的插画：在阳光下闪闪发光的金字塔、长着动物头的众神、埃及人奇特的妆容服饰。“埃及很好，”有那么几秒钟，他觉得自己已经置身尼罗河畔，“我觉得眼线会很适合你。”他调侃道。

他们手挽手往回走，西庇阿想要说些什么，但此刻，他却突然不知该怎么说了。汉尼拔回到迦太基之后会怎么样？这次道别后，他们还会不会再见到彼此呢？他意识到，自己已经无法将这个男人视作敌人了。

“别为我担心，”汉尼拔像是看穿了他的焦虑，“在迦太基还是有不少我父亲的老朋友的。”

但这并不能减轻他的担忧。

“我带了一些橄榄和椰枣给你。”汉尼拔递给他一个包裹。

“谢谢。”西庇阿接过，“汉尼拔，”他伸手环住迦太基人的脖子，给了对方一个拥抱，“保重。”

“你也保重。”汉尼拔回抱他，然后他们分开。

风卷起他的长发，挡住了他的视线。迦太基人伸手帮他拨开，动作轻柔，西庇阿并没有躲避。“普布利乌斯，”汉尼拔说，“别忘了我。”

他的心跳加快了，有些情感呼之欲出，在那一刻，西庇阿终于意识到了自己的心意。可他什么都做不了，命运将他引领至此，却并不给予他更多时间。“我永远不会忘记你的，汉尼拔。”这是此刻他唯一能给出的承诺。

西庇阿跨上马，他不能回头，只能骑着马一路朝着罗马军营方向飞驰。胸口传来如同撕裂般的痛苦，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，让迎面而来的疾风带走这份心碎。

他并不知道，汉尼拔久久地注视着他的身影，直至他完全消失在视线中。有东西轻触着他的手指，他抬起手，发现戒指上卡着一根长卷发。迦太基人将它缠绕在自己的指尖，虔诚地印上了一个吻，然后收进了戒指的暗格里。

西庇阿在拂晓时分回到了营地，出乎意料地，莱利乌斯在他的帐篷里等着。

他放下手里的东西，等待对方率先发话。他的发小站身向他走来：“是汉尼拔对不对？你是去见他的。”

他沉默不语。

“我知道你很欣赏他，普布利乌斯，但你不能每天都这样，这太危险了。”莱利乌斯的脸上写满了担忧：“如果传到了元老们的耳朵里……”

“不会再有下一次了，”西庇阿打断他，焦躁再一次席卷而来：“他已经走了。”他背对着自己最好的朋友。莱利乌斯看着的背影，默默地叹了口气。“这是刚刚收到的消息，”他递上一卷贴着封缄的莎草纸，西庇阿展开读了起来，“哈。”他冷笑了一声。“怎么了？”莱利乌斯问。“有一批补给到了乌提卡，他们可算还记得我们。”西庇阿把信件递了过去。

莱利乌斯快速读完：“我们怎么办？要不要拔营前往乌提卡与他们会合？”

西庇阿沉默了片刻：“送信给乌提卡，让他们在那里驻扎下来。之后，派遣战舰到迦太基港示威。”

他还在这儿，只要他在非洲的土地上，迦太基就会忌惮他的存在。

“我和你兵分两路。你带俘虏先回罗马，把我的战报交给元老院，要求授予凯旋式。”西庇阿翻出之前写好的战报交给莱利乌斯，“告诉他们，我会待在这里，迦太基已经没有能力再与我一战，我会同他们进行第二次谈判。”

汉尼拔是唯一可以与他匹敌的将军，迦太基亦深知这一点。

“通知其他人，北上前往乌提卡，与增援部队会师。让他们准备一下，我要坐船经过迦太基城。”

他会把攻城的恐惧带给迦太基。如果他们杀死汉尼拔，就不会再有任何胜算。而那时候，唯有血洗迦太基，才能平息他的怒火。

但如果他们留下汉尼拔，西庇阿会在和谈条约里展示他对汉尼拔的敬意。

“马西尼萨已经回到努米底亚了吗？”他问。

“是的。”莱利乌斯说。

西庇阿点点头，必要的时候，他会借口确保马西尼萨的王权，继续推迟返回罗马的时间。

莱利乌斯离开了帐篷，在叫奴隶过来收拾行囊之前，西庇阿想再一个人待一会儿。他打开了汉尼拔给他的椰枣，取出一颗吃了起来。

椰枣很甜，他的心情却是苦涩的。

现在，他们又代表了两个对立的国家。北非的夜晚会成为永远的秘密，就像他不能对任何人说明的这份爱意。

收拾完毕，换好盔甲，他走到全军面前。

“全体出发。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我总觉得扎马之后他们有种互相袒护的感觉……虽然光用爱情来解释似乎有些过于狭隘。


End file.
